gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hugh Welsh
American |status = Determinant |pob = Los Santos |home = Los Santos |affiliations = Lester Crest Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) |businesses = Gunman Film Writer |gender = M |games = Grand Theft Auto V |voice = Andrew Totolos }} Hugh Welsh is a character in Grand Theft Auto V. He is a gunman who can be employed to help out with heists. Description Hugh is a quiet man of average appearance. He is also, unlike Daryl, compassionate and never scolds the other crew members. His stats are low and his cut is only 7%, making him one of the worst crew members to choose. Biography Background Not much is known of Hugh's background. He appears to be an aspiring film writer, as Franklin Clinton mentions he writes screenplays in his spare time. He may have turned to crime as a result of failing in his writing career. He probably also tried to be an actor, as he says at the end of the roof approach in The Bureau Raid, that he took some impromptu lessons. If the player selects him, Lester will say that he should still have "a few scores left in him". This may imply that although his character model is somewhat youthful, Hugh is rapidly reaching or already is middle age. He is also the only crew member that shows some compassion with the other members, if he survives the covert approach of The Bureau Raid, while the other gunman dies, he says that he is the one who should have died in the building. Events of GTA V Welsh can be hired for The Bureau Raid, but if the covert option is chosen he will die during the mission if he is chosen along with a good gunman. The only way for Hugh to survive in the covert approach is if he is chosen along with Daryl Johns or Norm Richards: in this case, either he or the other gunman will die randomly during the escape. In the roof approach, he survives with no complications. In The Big Score, subtle approach, if chosen as the first gunman, Hugh will drop some gold bars while loading the Gauntlet, causing a $18 million loss for the crew; even if he has previously experienced the FIB heist, he will still drop gold. If chosen as the second gunman, there will be no consequences for the crew. In the obvious approach, Hugh does a decent job being either the first or second gunman. It's important to know that if he is the second gunman and doesn't have previous experience, there will be more chances of him dying during the shootout against the police. The player needs to protect him, so the heist doesn't have any casualties. Also, like all other gunmen, he'll refuse to follow Michael and Franklin if he is with Franklin loading the gold for pickup, stating that it is "too heavy". Franklin will respond: "Good luck. I'm runnin'". Mission Appearances *The Bureau Raid (Optional/Can be Killed) *The Big Score (Optional) Gallery Hugh Welsh, Next Gen.jpg|Hugh's skills. Hugh_Welsh_GTAVe_BigScore.jpg|Hugh with Michael during The Big Score. Trivia *If he is killed during The Bureau Raid, Franklin tells the remaining crew that Hugh liked to write screenplays in his spare time. *Hugh will use the Assault Rifle in the Roof entry approach of The Bureau Raid. Franklin comments on it, asking him why he brought a weak weapon. *For some reason, he along with Karl and Daryl cannot be recruited for a heist in replayable missions. Whether it was intentional or not is unknown. *Hugh shares his character model with Mr. Kenneth, with one of the hostages from the Prologue and several other unnamed characters in the game. Navigation de:Hugh Welsh pl:Hugh Welsh Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Category:Heist Crew Members